Everything Is Not As It Seems
by lonely flame
Summary: A new girl in the academy, more rude than Natsume, more dangerous than Luna & seems to know more than she lets out.How is this girl affecting our precious academy? read to find out the dark colors she brings to the academy along with her very dark aura.
1. A New Face Or Is It?

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters so plz don't sue me

In this story Mikan and her friends are 15 yrs old in middle school

While Tsubasa and Misaki are 17 yrs old and in high school

Subaru Imai and Shuichi Sakurano are both now Sensei in the academy

And the dangerous ability class remains the same though some of them graduated they still work for the academy

Chapter 1:A New Face Or Is It?

Two people were walking down the hallway towards a certain class B. "Better behave yourself in class. We don't want _**her**_ to get into trouble do we now?" said the guy who seemed the elder of the two. The one beside him only popped a bubble in response glaring at him.

He dropped the new student outside the class and left after knocking on the door. The door opened to reveal a blonde guy wearing the most fluorescent pink colored eccentric clothes you'd ever see.

"Ah! You must be the new student. Come in." he said. "Class we have new student with us today please welcome her. Introduce yourself dear"

The new girl was attracting a lot of attention. She had dark brown hair which just reached her waist and which at the moment was tied up in a pony. She had the most enticing sapphire blue eyes. She had a fair complexion and she looked quite pretty. But this was not the reason she was attracting such amount of attention. It was because of the bored expression she had on her face and most importantly her attire – she was wearing the uniform prescribed for middle school _**boys**_ a black shirt and blue pants.

"I am Megumi Igarashi and am not the least bit pleased to meet any of you" she said. As soon as she said this the whole class started buzzing with whispers.

"Hey! What's with her attitude?"

"Doesn't she look a bit scary?"

"Why the hell is she wearing a guy's uniform?"

Megumi was just staring out of the window with a bored expression on her face. "Megumi-Chan …." Narumi started "It's Igarashi for you" she said glaring at him. "Oh!" "Igarashi-san, you may go and sit there we'll choose your partner later" he said pointing to a seat in the last bench in the middle row. "I don't need one" she said as she made her way back.

She glared at the students sitting there who scurried off as they saw her. She sat on the bench with her legs on the desk and leaned back. She dozed off during the class and woke up when she heard the bell go off signaling the end of class.

Megumi opened her eyes to find a girl towering over her. "Hey!! You haven't said what your Alice is yet" she said. No sooner did the words leave her mouth than her hair caught fire. But that wasn't the only thing that was on fire. Even Kokoroyomi's hair was on fire. Everyone was shocked and turned to look at Natsume. But just then "The fire is white" said Yuu Tobita.

"That's for irritating me" she said to Sumire "And you try to read my mind again I'll make sure I properly burn you into a crisp" she said to Koko and left the class.

"Hey, Natsume. Will you come to central town with me? I have to buy food for Usagi." Ruka said while packing his bag. "Natsume? Natsume?" he turned around only to find that his friend had already disappeared.

Meanwhile some where in the northern forest - "What are you doing here?" he asked her. "What do you think Hyuuga?" she spat. He was surprised at her tone but no expression graced his face. She jumped down the tree she was sleeping on and made to leave mumbling about how a person could not sleep in peace there.

He tried to stop her by creating a wall of fire around her. She just turned around and tauntingly said "At least you know better that this Hyuuga". She just created a bubble of white flame all around her and walked through Natsume's fire wall. Her bubble of white flame just absorbed all of Natsume's flame.

Natsume stood there watching her retreating back with an uneasy feeling in his heart.

It was night and Alice academy grounds seemed peaceful in spite of the new moon night. A certain figure was seen jumping from tree to tree while another figure followed behind without making a sound as if this was their daily routine.


	2. Mikan's Partner

Chapter:Mikan's Partner

Megumi entered class and was welcomed by a number of glares sent her way which she returned. She just walked back and sat in her place and put her legs on the desk and slept with a manga on her face. She could still feel a lot of eyes on her so she just removed the manga and glared at everyone which made them look away.

"Now, now class settle down, settle down." Narumi sensei had entered the class. "Now Meg…Igarashi san your partner will be …."

"I said I don't need one" she said

…..Mikan Sakura" Narumi pretended not to have heard her.

That made not one but two mangas to drop to the ground simultaneously to reveal two people – one glaring at Narumi with utmost hatred and the other with a completely stoic expression on their face.

Mikan being Mikan was not aware of what was going on around her being rather engrossed in watching something apparently very interesting outside the class window.

"Sakura, Sakura, um... Mikan??" Narumi called her.

" Huh?" Mikan mumbled

Baka baka baka …….

And Mikan went flying towards the back of the class. "Mou!! Hotaru you are so mean" she said rubbing the back of her head.

"Mikan…." Narumi called her.

"Oh! Gomenasai gomenasai sensei I didn't notice you come in" she said.

Everyone around her burst out laughing. Narumi sighed "Mikan you are Igarashi's new partner and I am counting on you to show her around." he said.

"Me?" she said. "Yes you Mikan and plz lets continue the class now"

After the class

"Um…, Ano … hi Megumi – chan."

Megumi tried to put the girls skirt on fire without looking at her. It didn't work, somewhat annoyed she turned to look at the girl with a look of disdain etched on her face.

"Hi! I am Mikan Sakura" .

"Nullification" Megumi mumbled and stood up to leave but not before noticing a pair of crimson orbs following her.

"Cho-chotto matte…." "I am your new partner I need to show u around" Mikan said as she attempted to follow Megumi.

"Go bother someone else" Megumi said as she left the class. Mikan ran out the class only to find Megumi already out of sight.

'Now where did she go??' she thought.


	3. Chance Encounters

Standard disclaimer applies

Chapter 3: Chance encounters

"Megumi-chan Megumi- chan where are you?" Mikan was shouting. She'd been searching for Megumi for hours now.

It was already 6 in the evening and she still didn't find her. _Where could she be? I've searched almost the whole academy for her_

Mikan was just walking when she heard a voice and looked up to find Megumi at the end of the corridor. _Oh there she is _Mikan was about call out to Megumi but as she neared her she found Megumi talking to Persona. Megumi was looking quite murderous while Persona looked quite happy about something.

"So can I rest assured that you'll put an end to this pester?" he said

"Yes Persona. That's what I'm here for, right?" Megumi said. She felt some one watching her and turned to look at Mikan but Mikan had hid herself behind the wall just in time.

"Is something wrong princess?" Persona said. "I just thought….. Nothing it's nothing" she said. "Ok then I'll leave them to you then" he said. "Not _them_ I only need him" she said. "Ok ok only Hyuuga then" he said and left.

"I know you are there Sakura." "Better come out." Megumi said walking over to the place where Mikan was hiding but she found no one there.

Mikan was running along a corridor scared at what she'd heard. _What?........what?.... What was that? What's going on here? _She bumped into some one without noticing. She started to apologize.

"Gomenasai gomenasai I…."

"Watch where you're goi…………Mikan??"

Mikan looked up at the mention of her name. "Tsubasa – senpai" she cried as she flung herself at him. He scooped her up in his arms.

"What's wrong Mikan?" "Why are you crying?" he asked her. "I…..I just….." "You just what Mikan?" he prompted.

" I just… had a really bad dream" she said as she spotted Megumi smiling at the end of the corridor behind Tsubasa playing with a white fire ball on her palm.

"Mikan ? Mikan?" Tsubasa called her. "Huh?" Mikan mimbled.

"Its ok, calm down alright!!" "How about we go to central town to get some howalons?" he asked.

"Huh?" "No senpai I just want to go to my room" she said and went away. Tsubasa just looked at her retreating back with a question mark on his head.

He was walking while thinking as to what could have affected Mikan so much that she refused to go to central town. He heard someone calling him and turned to find Misaki Harada "Oh! Hi Misaki." he said. She just walked up to him and hit him on his head "Where the hell were you?" "You didn't attend even a single class today!!" she said.

"What happened?" she asked looking at his bloodshot eyes. "More missions?" she asked with concern. "Yeah. But that's not what's bothering me right now……." And started explaining about Mikan "…… and she even refused to go to central town with me. I don't think she was upset just coz of a dream. She's so bad at lying!!"

"But why was she lying to you?" Misaki asked. "I just dunno!!" he said.

"But…" Tsubasa was about to say some thing when Misaki stepped back a little. Tsubasa noticed someone behind him and turned to find Persona "Dangerous Ability special meeting now!!" he said and left.

"I need to go Misaki." Tsubasa said. "Be careful." she said. He just smiled and left.


	4. At The Dangerous Ability Class Meeting

Standard disclaimer applies

I want to thank all my reviewers especially light chan coz he's my first ever reviewer.

Arigatougosaimashda

Chapter 4: At the dangerous ability meeting

"We have a new recruit amongst us today" said Persona. Megumi entered wearing a white feathered mask with blue colored design at the borders. "Welcome Megumi Igarashi. Her code name will be White Princess and she will be taking over as your leader and you all are to listen to her in my absence" said Persona.

"What the hell? We are to listen to an elementary student?" said Hayate.

"Get real Persona." said Rui.

"Yeah Persona who are you kidding?" said Hajime.

Just when Persona was about to reply Megumi stepped forward "If you think you are better than me then you can defeat me and take my position" she said. " That is if you are even alive after I'm done with you" she said.

"Why you little………." Hayate charged forward and tried to hit her in the face she dodged and appeared behind him in a flash and twisted his right hand to his back. "Hmph!! You're a pushover" she said as she pushed him away.

Hajime charged forward and called all the insects in an instant Megumi was in a rain of insects. But Megumi just dodged them all and reached Hajime "You gotta do better than that" she said as she pinned him to the floor. Just then Rui charged forward "Wait" she said before Rui could even do anything. "It's boring to take you on one by one. Why don't you try all three together?" she said smirking.

Hayate, Rui and Hajime came together and looked at each other once and then began their attack. Hayate tried to push her to the wall using his wind alice while Hajime called all insects and tried to cover her in them Megumi was just smiling as she dodged all their attacks but suddenly she realized that their main intention was not to take her down just like that as she saw Rui casting a thick black cloud of smoke all over her. "Ha ha ha …" they all laughed.

Just then a bubble of flame appeared out of nowhere and surrounded her. Rui turned towards Natsume and said "You know your flame wont work against my alice" he said smiling. "Oh yes!! His won't but mine will. My flame can burn anything including a material alice" Megumi said grinning as they all saw Megumi's white flame absorb all of Rui's black smoke.

"Enough playing around" she said as she enclosed the three of them in a wall of flame and turned towards Tsubasa. "You wanna go next?" she asked. Tsubasa just gave her a wary look.

She smiled and took down the flame around the others and walked back to Persona. "From now on the white princess will be your leader in all missions and you are to listen to her" Persona said. "Hai!" they all said except Natsume. "And I'll be the one to decide who does missions with me and what they'll be doing" she said. "That will be all for today" Persona said.

Everyone piled out, at last only persona and Megumi remained. "You did well" Persona said as she removed her mask. "Hmph!! You send these guys to do missions? They must all be pretty petty then" she said. "You haven't fought the best of us yet" Persona said with a smile. "Oh don't worry I'll will" she said and left.

As she was coming out some one caught her wrist Megumi tackled them to the ground. "ouch!!" they shouted. "Oh!" she said as she let the person go. "What do you want Nobara?" Megumi asked. "I ….. nothing…I just wanted to talk to you" she said. Megumi just gave her a weird look and left saying " Go bother someone else"

Natsume was watching all of this. He just followed Megumi from the shadows. She was almost at her room when she stopped "When are you gonna stop following me?" she said. "I know you're there. Come out " she said. And Natsume came out.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you even here?" he asked her. "Oh! So the almighty Natsume Hyuuga hasn't figured it out yet" she taunted. He caught her shoulders and shook her " What's wrong with you?" he shouted. "Let go of me" she said calmly as she hit a ball of flame toward his hand which he dodged. "I want to know why you're here." He said albeit angrily. "That's right Hyuuga. You _**want**_ to know but you don't _**need **_to know" she said and left.

"_I'll know what you're doing here even if it's the last thing I do_" he thought as he walked away. "_You'll never know anything Hyuuga_" Megumi thought as she went to her room.

Natsume went to his room and lay on his bed thinking…._what is she doing here? What does she want? I have to find out and soon _he thought before drifting off to sleep.

One photograph lay clutched in his hands. It was a picture of children burning crackers, laughing and enjoying themselves.


	5. Who is she?

Chapter five: Who is she?

Next morning, Natsume got up and began to get ready for the class, there was a knock on the door. "Its me, can I come in?"

"Come in, Ruka"

Natsume was pulling on his shirt. "What's up?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing just wanted to walk to class with you. A lot has been happening lately" Ruka said.

"Hn"

Natsume Went into the next room to find His manga, Ruka noticed a photograph and picked it up. It showed Natsume and his sister Aoi burning crackers but there was also another person in the back, who seemed vaguely familiar.

He was staring at the picture trying to remember that person. By now, Natsume had returned, "Ruka did you see my…." he saw Ruka staring at the photo. Ruka looked at him "Natsume who's this?" he asked. "An acquaintance from a long time ago" He said as he snatched the photograph away from him. Ruka, by the look on Natsume's Face, understood the matter to be closed for discussion.

"We better start……we're running late." Ruka said. "Hn"

Ruka was thinking about the photograph, as he walked to the class. They were greeted by a number of fan girls, as they entered the class. The class looked a lot cheerful than usual Ruka noticed that Megumi and Mikan both were absent.

Narumi entered the class and the class settled down. Narumi just glanced at Megumi's place before beginning the class. Mikan walked into the class ten minutes late. "You're late Mikan – chan" Narumi said. "Gomenasai Narumi-sensei" She said and walked back to her seat. Everyone was surprised to see Mikan like this. She didn't even wait For Narumi – sensei to respond. Narumi cleared his throat and dragged the attention towards him and continued the lesson.

After the class Yuu Tobita approached Mikan "What's wrong Mikan-chan?" he asked. "Yeah what's wrong Mikan-chan? You're unusually quiet today" Anna and Nonoka appeared.

" Huh?" " Nothing's wrong minna" " I'm fine" Mikan said and smiled. Shouda appeared by their side "Yeah Mikan you should…… no WE should be celebrating today. that devil hasn't appeared today" she said pointing to Megumi's seat.

Someone cleared their throat and they all turned round to find Megumi "Wishing for your death Shouda?" she asked menacingly. Before anyone could say anything Jinno entered the class and they went to their places.

After a few more classes they were free to go. It being a Friday evening, everyone ran out excitedly having plans for the weekend. Everyone piled out of the class at last only Mikan and Hotaru were left. Mikan was about to leave when Hotaru called. "Hey, sleepover at my place. Tonight." she said and left.

Hotaru was walking back to her laboratory when she saw Megumi she was about to ignore her when she saw Natsume a little distance away from her. This intrigued her, she took out a bee like looking robot and maneuvered it towards them using a remote control. She created a hologram of bushes (that seemed quite real) and hid behind them. She started watching the transmission on a small screen.

Megumi was walking towards the tree upon which Natsume was resting. Upon closer inspection she seemed quite tired. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had dark circles around them "Hyuuga , new mission. Now!!" she said. Natsume just looked down at her. If he did feel angry or frustrated , he obviously hid it well. He jumped down and landed softly beside Megumi. Megumi led the way as Natsume followed behind with his hands in his pockets.

Hotaru removed the invention creating the hologram and opened her fist for her robotic bee to land on. She started walking towards her laboratory again. "Hm …… why did Natsume follow her without a question?" _I never knew him to be so obedient _"And what's wrong with that Igarashi? And she does missions for the school as well?" Hotaru kept musing to herself.

Somewhere else in the academy, Ruka was walking along a corridor towards the barn. Piyo was not eating anything since the day before nor was it listening to anyone, hence Ruka was called in. He walked to Piyo and tried to figure out what was wrong with her. After a while he was able to locate the site of pain in her foot. He found a big thorn in her sole and it was bleeding badly. He tend to the wound and calmed her down and gave her food. He left after it began eating. He was passing by Natsume's room when he thought of visiting him. But when he approached the room he found it locked. _Must be another mission _he thought dejectedly. _Natsume why won't you tell me anything? _He thought as he started walking back to his room. Then he remembered the photo he saw earlier that day. _Who was she? _He thought. He didn't notice where he was going, he stopped just in time as he was about to bump into some one. "Gomenasai" he said. And lifted his head to see who it was. It was someone from the high school division judging by his clothes. He just gave Ruka a stern look before walking away. Ruka saw him pop a bubble with his bubble gum as he left and then it clicked. "Yes!!" Ruka shouted out loud, everyone in the corridor turned to look at him half annoyed and half curious. "Oh!! Gomen ne" he whispered and ran towards another corridor. Once he was out of their sight, he slid down along a wall. _I wonder why I didn't notice it earlier _he thought_. It was Megumi. But how does Natsume know her and why doesn't he tell me? _he kept thinking as he stood up and walked back to his room.

Meanwhile Mikan was in her room lying face down on her bed. She was thinking about something when suddenly her alarm went off. She got up and turned it off. It was time to get ready and go to Hotaru's room for the sleepover. _I wonder why she wanted a sleepover when usually she cant stand me sleeping in her room _she thought. "Oh well" she said as she walked over to her closet and took out her yellow pyjamas with white panda print on it. She combed her hair into two braids and started walking towards Hotaru's room carrying her pillow and bed spread.

She knocked on the door and it opened by itself to reveal Hotaru wearing lilac coloured pyjamas and holding a remote control. Mikan walked in and sat on the futon laid on the floor for her and smiled at Hotaru. Hotaru gave her a disgusted look before saying "You look 30% more ugly when you smile in sadness", Mikan stopped smiling and looked up at Hotaru, who continued in a softer tone "No need to pretend before me Mikan". Mikan just looked at Hotaru and hugged her. She started crying and Hotaru patted her on the head. Hotaru detached herself, went and got her a glass of water. Mikan was staring at the floor, she didn't even lift her head when Hotaru gave her the glass of water. "Please Hotaru" she said. "Forgive me I can't say anything right now." she said and she tried to get up when Hotaru pulled her down.

" Baka!! Who said I was forcing you to tell me?" " Just remember I'm here for you. Ok?" She said, Before throwing a box of tissues on her face " And clean your face you look ugly" She said. "Mou! Hotaru!! You're so mean" Mikan said As she picked up the box of tissues but there was a genuine smile on her face " Thank you Hotaru" she mumbled.

They both watched a movie and had a pillow fight. Obviously Mikan was beaten as Hotaru was using about ten remote controlled pillows, as she sat sipping orange juice watching Mikan. They started playing a few board games and time passed by quickly.

At last, they settled down to sleep at around 12:30 AM. Un bestknown To one another they were both thinking of the same person.

_What does she have against Natsume? _Mikan thought

_Why did Hyuuga obey her without a word? _Hotaru thought.

Somewhere else, Ruka was lying in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. _How does Natsume know her?_ He thought.

" _**Who is she?**_**"….** Was the last coherent thought of all three Before they drifted off to dreamland.

Authour . Ano, this is my first story here so i dont care what u guys think of it.

Koko . (uses his alice) She really want's You to review.

Authour . Koko!!! (starts chasing koko)

Baka!baka!baka!

Authour. (flying into the northern forest) You're so mean Hotaruuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!

Hotaru . (blowing smoke out of her baka gun) watcha staring at? go and review.

Mikan . healthy criticism is accepted. she's new so dont be harsh on her.

Author. Arigatou Mikan!!


	6. Mission

Chapter six: Missions

Megumi and the others we're approaching a skyscraper. Their mission was to retrieve a CD from a safe on the 26 floor.

Megumi looked up and down the building "Tch! Piece of cake" she said before she started to whirl round a rope with a hook at the end. "Tachi" she called. "When I say 'now' Use your alice to lift this hook as high as possible" she ordered Hayate (Hayate Matsudaira [kamaitachi-windsickle] Alice – air control) "Yes." He replied wearily. She whirled the hook and let it go at the topmost point and shouted "Now". Hayate used his Alice and there was a gust of wind and the hook caught on the top floor.

"It's a thirty floor building, so we need to break in through the fifth window from the top" she said as she started to climb the building. She broke through the window using her feet, but she set off an alarm. "Shit!!" she exclaimed before she turned to the others "Keep them busy till I return, and please don't get captured OK?" She said and left through a door on the left she didn't find any one blocking her path. This intrigued her; she kept a watch out and continued on. At last she found a safe; she used her Alice to burn down the safe door and got the CD. She kept the CD in the pouch around her waist and made her way back.

But before she could take even a single step she was surrounded by about 40 men in black suits. "Ha! You fell for our trap" "So you are the academy's new assassin The White Princess?" "We've got you" they said.

Megumi was thinking fast whether to burn them all to ash or not. Reo then came out from behind those guys and looked at her. "Don't worry you will be better off with us" He said.

All the men started attacking her as Reo watched "Tch!!" She said and started throwing fireballs in all directions. She'd got almost half of them down in about two minutes. She continued fighting them and slowly backed away into the room Natsume and the others were fighting in. She reached the room and by now she taken down almost everyone except a few. She saw the others and shouted "I got the CD. Let's get out of here" She shouted.

She was about to join the others when Reo caught her From behind and placed a knife on her throat. "Ha! One move and………" He said maliciously. Natsume and the others looked at her but before they could do anything, "No need" Megumi said they were all shocked to see her smiling. Just then she vanished from that point and appeared behind Reo. "I could never be defeated by the likes of a weak person like you" She said before she hit him behind the neck and made him unconscious. The others were startled as they saw her step over Reo and place a hand on his head. There was some purple light around the point of contact and she removed her hand after a minute. "Are you gonna keep staring or move on?" she asked

They all got out the way they came in. At the bottom of the building Persona was waiting for them "Took you long enough!!" he said. "You didn't tell us the anti Alice organization would be here" Megumi spat. "I didn't? Must have slipped my mind." he drawled. "Let's get back to the academy" he said. They reached the academy and the dangerous ability special class room. "Well, now that that's done you may go" Persona said.

"Wait!" Hayate said. "We don't want to work with someone who conceals things from us" he said.

"Ya" Rui joined in. (Rui Amane Alice – curse)

"What is your alice?" Hayate asked.

"Hmph!!" she said. "You never really let me introduce myself and now you blame me for not telling you my Alice?" she flared up. A white ball of fire appearing on her palm.

"Stop that Megumi" Persona said. "Megumi is a double alice user. She has Fire of hell Alice along with mimicking Alice. She can mimic any alice that she sees once" he explained.

"Any alice she sees _once_?" Rui exclaimed.

"Yes" Megumi said exasperatedly. She suddenly created a great wind. She slowed it down and created a big cloud of black smoke. She was about to blow the big cloud of black smoke with the wind….. "Enough" Persona said.

Rui and Hayate were shocked. Megumi cleared the smoke and said "There, happy now?"

"Class dismissed. You should leave now" Persona said. Megumi watched as the others piled out. After everyone left, she turned to Persona.

"Persona…" she called. "Yes?" he said turning round. "I……. you should visit her with me" she said. "Hm…." Persona said. He was studying her. "Please" she added through gritted teeth. Megumi and Persona left together to visit someone.


	7. The Plot

Disclaimer: look now (cough) I'm saying (cough cough) it; I don't (can't breathe) own Gakuen Alice or the play (choking) Much Ado About Nothing they (cough) belong to Ms. Higuchi Tachibana and the gr8 Shakespeare respectively (cough cough) now stop strangling me plzz

Chapter seven: The Plot

"You'll die at my hands. I'll avenge my friend. No matter what." Megumi growled at Natsume.

"That's perfect!!" Narumi-sensei exclaimed. "I knew I had chosen the perfect roles for you all" he said. "But you didn't even select us……" Kitsuneme said. "Tch!" Megumi said "Disgusting"

Earlier the day before, ……… " Class !! The faculty members have decided to organize a drama by the elementary students for the graduations ceremony of your seniors." Some people groaned while others were excited. Megumi got up and made her way to the door "Oh!! And those who don't participate in the play will help in decoration and cooking." Narumi said. This effectively caught everyone's attention.

" I never want to be the one serving the seniors" said Sumire. " He said cooking not serving Sumire" Koko corrected. "Whatever!! I don't want to be the one to do that any way" she said. _Yeah!_ everyone thought _I don't wanna die at Sumire's cooking. _They all thought.

" OK now one by one each of you come and write your names under any of these lines on the blackboard" Narumi said. Everyone looked at the board it had many lines but only the bottom edge of the lines was visible. The upper part was covered by white draping.

Megumi who was nearest to the board took a chalk and wrote her name first. Slowly one by one they all got up and wrote their names. Koko used his Alice on Narumi-sensei and smiled to himself as he wrote his name underneath one of the lines. At last, only one place was left, Narumi-sensei glanced around. He noticed that Natsume's name was missing. "Ok!" he said " The left out part will be yours Natsume" he said. "Hn" Natsume replied.

Narumi removed the draping to reveal:

Play: MUCH ADO ABOUT NOTHING- Shakespeare

Koko - Don Pedro, prince of Arragon.

Natsume - Claudio, lord of Florence.

Ruka – Benedick, Lord of Padau.

Mikan - Hero, daughter of Leonato

Megumi – Beatrice, niece of Leonato

Anna, Nonoko, Sumire – cooking

Inichou, Hotaru, Kitsuneme – decoration

"Yay!!" Anna and Nonoko shouted just as Sumire shouted "No!!" " How can she be one of the lead roles?? While I'm gonna rot in the kitchen" She shouted pointing at both Megumi and Mikan.

"Now!Now! The roles have been decided" " We'll have practice starting tomorrow" Narumi said "Oh! and incase you are wondering i'll be playing as Leonato, the governor of Messina."he said and left

That's how they were all holed up together since the morning, and it was already two in the afternoon. " You can have a break now ." Narumi called." Thank god!!" "Phew!" they all said at the same time as they collapsed. After a few minutes many got up and made their way to the cafeteria. Some of them brought their food outside and ate while some ate in the cafeteria itself. Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Inichou, Mochigae, Kitsuneme, Hotaru, Mikan and Ruka stood in line to take their food.

All of them we're talking animatedly about the upcoming play. " Ha-ha…" Kitsuneme laughed pointing at Koko. " You read Narumi-sensei's mind and took the role" " But too bad the prince is not the lead role in this play" he said. " Hahaha ….. Ya but I still am the prince" " Although Natsume got the lead role without even trying" he said with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Hey!" Natsume called. Everyone turned around. Ruka looked at him and saw that he was carrying two lunch servings. "Thanks Natsume" he said as he took one of the trays. "Being a Special Star Natsume-sama can cut the line" Sumire said with big dreamy eye staring at them. Natsume and Ruka made their way outside. By the time the others got their lunch and headed to where Natsume and Ruka were. Natsume and Ruka were half done with their lunches.

" Hey" They said to Ruka and Natsume as they sat down . Everyone started talking about loads of things

Anna: I think I'll try the new cake recipe, I prepared, for the upcoming party. I hope they'll like it.

Nonoko: Of course they will Anna. I was thinking about this new drink I prepared……..

Koko: Yes. So what If I cheated? I still am the prince in this play.

Mochigae: Ya!Ya! You're the prince who does nothing but just loll around as his friend goes…….

Sumire: Why? Why? Why am I in the cooking department?

Inichou: It's OK Sumire . I'm sure Anna and Nonoko will help you out

Sumire: No! I don't know how to even boil an egg….

"Hey!!" Sumire exclaimed pointing to a tree. They all turned around. "Wow!!" Koko exclaimed. " Sumire has finally discovered what a tree looks like" he said sarcastically. "No! You idiot" " Look on the tree" Sumire said as she whacked him on the head. On the tree was Megumi. She was sleeping peacefully on one of the branches with her right hand and right leg dangling of the branch.

"Hmph!!" " She's the most annoying Person I've ever met" Sumire said. "Hm……." Koko replied " What?" Sumire spat at him. " Have you noticed How many control devices she wears?" Koko pointed out. At this remark, even Hotaru, who was not interested till now, looked up at Megumi

Megumi had earrings with a small diamond as the stud with a sapphire hanging down from it. She even wore a bracelet studded with diamonds and sapphires. She had a ring which had a flower design with a diamond at the center with sapphire petals Around It. She also had a matching necklace with a pendant of same design as her earrings. She had a matching anklet around her right ankle as well.

"Whoa!!" Kitsuneme exclaimed. " Those are a lot of Control devices." he said. "But her Alice didn't seem that powerful, when she used it in class" Sumire said. "I don't think she'd use her alice to full potential just to burn Yome's hair" Hotaru said.

Just then a bell was heard signaling the end of their break. They saw Megumi jump down the tree and land softly on her feet. Everyone began to leave for the place where the rehearsals were being held. They were surprised To see Megumi walk in a direction opposite to theirs towards the Northern forest.

At the place of rehearsals, "Now for the role of Beatrice" Narumi called "Igarashi?"Igarashi?" he called. But she was nowhere to be found.

At the forest, "You seem quite keen at your role" Persona said. "You made me accept the role." Megumi spat. "Yes! Or else you would look quite odd" "You need to mingle in your class to complete your mission" he said. "Tch!" She replied.

"Anyway this is your mission for today" he said as he handed her a brown cover. She opened the cover and checked The papers. "You have a map there and your job is to destroy the room in the center" He said. "Are you sure you don't want any help in this mission?" he asked. "Hn..... Those guys only slow me down" she said.

"What's in this place any way that you want to burn it down so badly?" she asked. "some stuff we wish to Destroy" he said. "What stuff?" she asked. "That's none of your business" he said. She just shot him a glare before she proceeded to carry out her mission.

She reached the place where she had to carry out her assignment. She used levitation Alice to get over the fence. "Whoa!!" she exclaimed as she landed inside. She saw huge grounds with large oak trees at the center of which was a massive building, more like a palace. She reached the entrance of the palace by jumping from tree to tree. _Hm…… There are loads Of guards here!! I wonder what they are guarding?? s_he wondered.

She used her alice to create a fire in the eastern wing of the grounds, she then used her doppelganger Alice and created a clone "Take care of the guards who try to put out the fire" she said and they both went off in opposite directions.

This created almost enough distraction for the guards. They were still some guards blocking her path. She crept behind them and took them down one by one. She opened the door and entered the building.

As soon as she Set foot in the building the lights went out. "Tch!" she said as she lit a fire in her palm. She saw that many guys were surrounding her she started taking them down one by one but there were more people coming _I need to finish this soon _she thought. Just then her clone appeared beside her. "You take care of things here while I go take care of the mission" she said to her clone and proceeded inside.

She reached the room only to find it made completely of some kind of metal. She really felt like laughing out loud. _So they really thought the black cat was gonna come? _She thought. She chuckled "I can burn through anything" she said as she created a bubble of flame around her and walked into the room, burning the metal wall. She took down the flame and looked around. She found nothing but a few paintings in the room. After searching a little she found a safe hidden behind a painting. The painting was of a beautiful angel. She felt the door and analyzed it to be of the same metal as the room but a little thicker. She used her alice and burnt down the safe door. She found a blue file inside it. _What? They wanted to burn a bunch of papers?_ She thought.

She took the file and flipped through it and she was shocked at what she saw. She got out of the room and burnt down the whole room. She walked back to the entrance where her clone was fighting. She teleported beside her clone and merged with her. She saw that the fire created by her to distract the guards had spread and the whole place was on fire. She created a bubble of flame around her for protection and walked out of the building.

Once she was outside she turned around to see that the whole palace was ablaze. She went back to where Persona was waiting for her. She climbed up the tree Persona was on. Persona was livid, "Why did you burn the whole place down?" "Now we won't know if the stuff we wanted destroyed is destroyed or not" he shouted.

"Oh come on!! Isn't there a better chance of destroying if I burnt the whole place down?" she said. "No. they can easily create a barrier and walk through your flame to get what they want." "Why can't you do anything the way I tell…"he started. "Relax!" she half shouted. "I made sure I burned down the room and moreover I didn't create the fire on purpose. I had created it to distract the guards and it spread" she said

"You shouldn't have……." he began but suddenly there were sirens heard from all around them. They turn to see that the fire department had arrived. They started trying to put out the fire. "I'll let you of the hook only if am sure that the room is completely destroyed." he said as they watched from their hiding place. "But my fire can't be put out by water" Megumi pointed out. "Then use your alice and control the fire" Persona spat. Megumi started putting out the fire. After about half an hour or so, the fire subsided and they could see the building.

The building was in ruins but the centre of the building where the room previously stood was completely bare as if nothing ever existed there. "Tch!! I told you" Megumi said. "Lets go" Persona said. The reached the academy at about 03:00 AM.

"You can go now" Persona said. Megumi reached her special star bedroom. She got to her bed and took out a bundle of papers and place them under her mattress. She jumped onto her bed and lay staring at the ceiling thinking about a lot of things.


End file.
